An Angel for Autumn
by Ava369
Summary: Chu Ga eul had just been stood up by her fiancé when she ran into the errant angel with her car. And while he appears to be unscathed he insists that he is her guardian angel. Inspiration From: An Angel for Emily by Jude Deveraux
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to kill him" Chu Ga eul muttered and then louder "Kill him, Tear him limb from limb" She pounded his fists on the steering wheel of her car. She felt her anger leave as she took deep breaths as she remembered her humiliation of tonight. And the humiliation renewed her anger.

"Did they really just give me the award just because I was marrying Gong Soo Pyo" she said with her renewed anger raw in her voice. She swung the car around a sharp curve on the road. One of the wheels of the car groaned as it hit the gravel along the side of the road. "Breathe…..Slow down…." She whispered to herself. But the humiliation from the night was still fresh in her mind and her foot came back down on the pedal even harder and she took the next curve even faster whizzing to close past a tree.

Tonight had meant a lot to her. She was going to be honored by the National Teaching Association and maybe establishing the first public library in her school's area wasn't a big deal to the rich and wealthy club owner Soo Pyo but it took up most of her time including a majority of her salary and she was excited that someone had noticed the change she was trying to make in the small community.

She dashed her tears away as they started to obscure her vision. She was driving back to a romantic little inn that her parents had passed on to her on news of her engagement with Soo Pyo. There were antique furniture and a lovely fireplace with a table set for a celebration for two but she was going to spend the night there ALONE!

She should have known Soo Pyo had some influence on their decision to honor her. She came around another sharp curve in the road, trees along both sides making the night seem darker than it actually was and standing there smack in the middle of the road was a man, his hand raised to cover his eyes from the headlights of the car. She swung the wheel aggressively, trying not to hit him. She rather drive herself off a cliff than hit another human being, suddenly, the man seemed to be between her and the side of the road. She whirled the wheel in the opposite direction but she had been driving to fast and the car could not respond.

She hit the man and Ga eul immediately felt sick to her stomach. She could her the car hit against his flesh. That will be forever scarred into her memory! The car came to a stop and she leaped out and started running. She could see nothing in the darkness especially with the trees blocking the moon light.

"Hello! Where are you?" She choked out frantically and shivering in fright

"Here" a whisper replies from the side of the road. Her long red satin dress picked up a few branches and her high heels sunk into the muddy sold from the floor of the woods but that wasn't about to stop her.

She had knocked him down about halfway down the hill and Ga eul found it hard to find him and thankfully the lights of the car above on the top of the hill helped her spot him. Dropping to her knees she ran her hands over his face "Are you all right? Are you alright?" It was still too dark to see how badly he was bleeding but his face was damp.

He groaned. "Thank God he wasn't dead" she thought in relief. She grabbed her phone from her purse, knowing without really needing to look at it that there would be no service up her on the hills to her cabin.

"Can you get up?" She asked him brushing the hair away from his face. "I don't have service and you may really need to get to the hospital. Please tell me you are alright"

The man looked up with his head still in her hands. "Ga eul yang?" he said softly.

She sat back on her heels, trying to figure out if she knew him from somewhere.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, as every news report she had heard about serial killers who killed women flooded through her head. Was this man a serial killer who was trying to lure her to her doom with fake injuries?

She stood up abruptly. Could she get away before he made a grab for her?

"I won't hurt you" the man said as he tried to sit up. Ga eul was torn between helping him or running away. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and the decision was no longer hers to make

"Are you hurt?" He asked with a hoarse voice. "You were driving very fast. You could have hit a tree and been really hurt"

Ga eul blinked at him in the darkness. First, he knew her name and knew how fast she was driving, she had to get out of her and again she looked up the hill toward her car. Would she be able to make a run for it?

Still holding on to her the man tried to sit up. There was something strange about him that made Ga eul want to get away.

"This body feels dreadful" he remarked

"Being hit by a car would make anyone feel dreadful" she said, her voice rising in fear

"You are afraid of me" the man said in a tone of disbelief. It was as though he expected Ga eul to know him.

"I….I'm not….really…afraid" she started thinking of ways to pacify him.

"Yes you are. I can feel it. It shines from you Ga eul yang, how could you-" he reached for his head as though it hurt a great deal. "I've always known your name. You're one of mine."

That does it. She thought and with a yank on her hand she pulled away from his grip and started heading for her car. But before she could get anywhere he caught her by the waist and pulled her into his arms to hold her close "Ssssh" he said. "Be calm. You can't be afraid of me. We have known each other too long"

Oddly enough his touch calmed her but his words disturbed her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her mouth against his shoulder

"Yi Jeong" he said as though she should have known that.

"I don't know you" she said as she leaned against him and wondered why she wasn't struggling to get away.

"You know me" he said softly, his hands in her hair. She had pinned it up for the ceremony tonight but it had all come down in a mass around her neck "I'm you guardian angel and we have been together for a thousand years"


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the comfort of his arms she didn't move or react until what he had said began to process and she couldn't help but giggle. This was a unique twist on her horrible day. She had hit a guy who now claimed he was her guardian angel.

She pulled away from him and asked in amusement "Guardian Angel?...so where are your wings and the gold circle thingy that is supposed to be around your head."

"We never have them when we are in mortal bodies, but we only use them so you humans can identify us. There are rather bothersome"

"Oh okay, that makes sense….." She said, smiling "So I guess since you seem fine you can just fly out of here if you want to I guess…ermm….bye" Ga eul turned and began walking back up to her car which proved rather difficult considering she was wearing a full length evening gown and high heels.

She felt his arms wrap round her waist again. Okay, she was done entertaining this man. "Look Mr. Angel…Guy…keep your hands off me" She pushed away his hands and walked to her side of the car.

Back in the comfort of her car she took a loud breath and started up her engine. She looked up and there he was standing smack in front of her car. She was then able to have a good look at him. He was fairly tall and had his hair smooth to the side. She noticed the dent for a dimple even though he was not smiling and he was wearing dark clothes. She could see they were covered in stains, but she wasn't going to stick around and find out what they were. She changed gears with intentions to drive around this crazy man but before she could hit the gas, he crumbled to the ground.

"Seriously?" She screamed, she went to him and helped him stand "Let's get you to a hospital…."

He leaned on her as they walked over to the passenger seat of her car "I knew you wouldn't leave me….you have always been a lollipop for a wounded man…" She fastened his seatbelt and walked round to the driver's side. Lollipop? Ohh….He just called me a sucker

*****IN THE HOSPITAL****

"So you say you hit him with your car?" The doctor asked Ga eul

"YES! He was standing smack in the middle of the road" Ga eul said in exasperation. She needed this day to end. She her gown was dirty and her heels were covered in hair was all over the place and she knew from the looks the doctor was giving her he touch she was on crack, drinking or sniffing some sort of drug.

"No head trauma? What about the fact that he thinks he is an angel?" She snapped at the doctor

"Well, His name is So Yi Jeong, 28 years old, born in Seoul, black hair, brown eyes, weighs-." The doctor began

"How do you know all that?" Ga eul snapped, interrupting the doctor halfway. It seemed like she was the only one missing something here. Maybe she was going insane.

"It's on his driver's license" the doctor replied with a hint of irritation. "Now, Ms Chu, your friend is in perfect health. Not a scratch or bruise…. It's really late, I think everyone needs just a little more rest"

Ga eul turned and looked at disbelief at the doctor. She was sure she had hit him at least a gazillion feet down the hill. Okay maybe she was exaggerating but he should have been hurt…

Accepting defeat she thanked the doctor quietly and walked out of the office into the waiting room. She half expected the crazy man to be waiting for her but she couldn't spot him and breathed a sign of relief. Today needed to end. She was going to take a long shower and wake up at noon tomorrow.

She walked over to her car and began to relax. Maybe she didn't hit him that hard? Maybe it just seemed more dramatic since she was in such a worked up state? Maybe he said his guardian angel protected him not that he IS a guardian angel? She was trying so hard to make sense of her evening that she didn't see him until she was inside the car and buckled in her seat.

"I can now understand why you mortals sleep so much" he remarked and stretched out in his seat causing Ga eul to practically jump out of a skin and make her heart stop

"What in the world are you doing in my car? How did you even get in here? It was locked and -if you start that mambo jumbo about being an angel and that's why you can unlock doors, I'll…..I'll….."she half screamed. She had never been good with threats

"Waiting for you….Ga eul yang" He with a tone that sounded like disbelief and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go off me…Look im sorry I run you over but you need to leave me alone now…Get out of my car, I have had enough for one evening!"

"Why are you so frustrated? Oh…It's that man isn't it? He let you down again"

For a moment Ga eul didn't know what he was talking about and when she realized what he was talking about she nearly exploded "Soo Pyo? You're asking me about the man I love?"

Frustrated she got out of her car and started walking to where exactly she did not know but she needed to get away from this man. Unfortunately she heard another car door slam and she could tell he was following her. At that, Ga eul doubled her fists, turned round and lunged at him as though to beat him in the chest. But he was too fast for her and caught her wrist, then looked at her for several moments. "You have beautiful eyes, Ga eul yang" he said in a low voice that took her by surprise.

Gently pulling her hands away from his grasp she breathed a sigh of defect "What do you want?"

"I actually don't know" He replied "I was told there was a serious problem involving you and one of the head angels asked if I was willing to take on a mortal body to solve it….so here I am I guess….."

"So you came to help me do something or help with something involving me….."She couldn't believe he was still on this angel thing

"Ga eul yang…We are both tired, Being a mortal is….demanding and awkward and I am—how do you people say it—sleepwalking? Asleep on my head"

"Feet"

"feet? That doesn't make sense. Shouldn't you sleep on you back…or are you talking about your feet? Do they hurt?" His confusion made Ga eul giggle…now her sense of humor was absolutely screwed…

Ga eul opened her mouth to try and explain but didn't bother and walked back to her car. Maybe she was dreaming? He sat in the passenger's seat and with one last sigh Ga eul put the keys in the engine and drove to her inn without another word. She just needed some sleep…She would deal with this some other time


	3. Chapter 3

Ga eul woke up with the worst headache ever. She groaned and glanced at the clock that stood by her bedside. 9:23 am. She sat up in bed and sighed. She might as well get out of bed and make herself some breakfast. She reached for her full length light-blue satin morning gown and wore her fluffy bedroom bunny slippers. Still in a daze from sleep, she dragged her feet into the kitchen. Coffee….Coffee was all she needed right now. She reached for her favorite mug that her students in her 1st grade class had painted for her. She looked at it affectionately, placing it on the counter and heading to her cupboard for her coffee.

"Ga eul yang" A voice said from right behind her causing her to jump and in fright and throw the tin of coffee in the air.

"Ga eul yang…..I need your help" So Yi Jeong groaned and placed his hand to the back of his head not seeming to realize that he was now covered in coffee…..

The events of the night before suddenly came rushing back to Ga eul. The awards ceremony. Soo Pyo not showing up and setting up the award. Hitting the man with her car…a crazy man to be precise…..

Yi Jeong would have found the changes in her facial expression funny as she frowned in frustration, turned red in embarrassment, opened her mouth in shock (probably to the fact that she hit him with her car) but he was in too much pain to show any proper emotion. He continued to caress the back of his head. There was something hard there….

"Ga eul yang….I need help….my head…." and he walked over to her couch

"What are you still doing here! Shouldn't you have gone home by now! Oh My goodness! Why did I bring you here….If you are crazy you know where I live now" She said in hysterics more too herself than to Yi Jeong.

"Ga eul yang…..Help me…" Yi Jeong groaned again….

Finally, Ga eul realized that the man seemed to be in a lot of pain. She walked over to him and knelt down next to the couch where he was now lying down. He turned away from her so that the back of his head was facing her…

"There is something at the back of my head…..It really hurts…..Please take it out…"

Ga eul hearing the desperation in his voice pushed his hair away looking for whatever was causing him so much pain….She gasped and rubbed her eyes twice. There was a bullet in the back of his head.

"Oh My God, Oh my God Oh my God…There is a bullet in your head! Maybe I am dreaming…This is all just a dream…" She pinched herself and yowled in pain. Ga eul was in hysterics and the waterworks began. "Oh my God, Oh my God, We should take you to a hospital, Oh my God….This is bad…."

"Ga eul yang….." Yi jeong whispered and grabbed her hand. Ga eul instantly calmed down at his touch. "Take it out by whatever means necessary…Use the pliers you have in your toolbox…Please Ga eul Yang…You have to do this for me…"

Ga eul walked as if in a trance towards her toolbox pulling out a pair of pliers. This is insane. She whispered to herself but she couldn't help but do exactly as he had commanded. She climbed up on top of Yi Jeong who was now lying on his stomach so she could easily access the back of this head. Ga eul's waterworks began again as he groaned in pain. After about 5 minutes of struggling she was able to pull out the bullet and his body suddenly went limp. He had passed out from the pain.

She got off Yi jeong's back and walked to her room and shut the door tightly behind her. She sat down in confusion on her bed….How was he still alive and seemingly in perfect condition yesterday with a bullet in his head? Why was he being shot at to begin with? All sorts of possibilities run through her mind but there had to be some medical explanation…..

Her phone buzzed suddenly and she jumped in fright.

Caller ID said Soo Pyo

She picked up the phone frantically

"Hey Babe, I hope you like the flowers I sent you sorry I couldn't make it to your awards ceremony yesterday"

"It's okay…." She squeaked into the phone, she could barely speak "Soo Pyo?..."

"I had a major new story yesterday some guy got killed in his office yesterday and apparently it's a ca-"

"Soo Pyo?..." Ga eul said again not really listening to what he was saying

"Huh? What is it Ga eul…" Ga eul could hear a hint of irritation in his voice but he covered it up well…..

"I..I—I-I…..I hit—tt a man with mm—yyy car yester-day….."

"WHAT! Is he going to press charges? Does he know you are engaged to me? GA EUL, how can you be so careless? How much would it take to not press charges? Does he look wealthy?" Soo Pyo started loading her with questions. She could her him frantically looking through some papers and typing away on his laptop. Damage control. Typical Soo Pyo. No use telling him the guy was crazy…..or supernatural…or maybe dead…..

She hung up on him.

After about two hours, Ga eul had relaxed after taking a long hot shower and come to terms with the fact that there may be a crazy man on her couch…The doorbell rang.

"Coming" She mumbled

"Flowers for a Ms. Chu Ga Eul" said the delivery man whose face she could not see do to the enormous bouquet of red roses.

"Erhh…Thanks….." She took the flowers and set them on the kitchen counter. The flowers were gorgeous and she couldn't help but smile. She took the card and read the message

_Thanks for making me happy every single day…_

_I am so happy that I met you… I would never have known what I'm missing_

_You're beautiful… of that I'm sure._

_How I wish I could have met you sooner than later_

_Someday I will make you really, truly mine. I'm preparing a lot for that day.._

___I know that you'll always be by my side…_

_i will always be here no matter what_

_i will always love you…_

_Love Soo Pyo _

Soo Pyo could be so sweet and just like that she forgave him for being so insensitive earlier. She decided to call her best friend and childhood friend, Jan di. She was heading back home. She was done with the big city of Seoul. She knew she would eventually have to move her when she finally got married to Soo Pyo but for now she was being resistant to all his attempts to move her to the city. Her inn was in a nice place away from the hustle and bustle of the big city but it was nothing like her small town. Everyone knew everybody. It was nice and homey.

She picked up her phone, dialed Jan di's number and turned on the TV.….It was time for the news staring her one and only fiancé. She always watched his news broadcasts because he knew he was going to talk about it for at least an hour when they would speak to each other again. Besides it was about time Yi Jeong woke up….

"_Welcome to the 12 o'clock news on KS 101, Today's big news. Mr. So. President of the Woo Sung Museum yesterday was found killed in his office yesterday. Reports say that he was discovered by his secretary at 7pm last night when she came back to retrieve her keys from her office desk. Mr. So was reported being charged with stealing ownership documents and threatening former owners of the Woo Sung Museum. He was supposed to be taking into custody the next day but was found dead on the scene. …The madness doesn't stop there. Apparently Mr. So's body disappeared around 10pm from the morgue last night. Police officials believe that the death was faked and wants to alert the public of they see this man. They should contact them immediately. There is a dead man on the run.."_

"Ga eul –ah! How was the award ceremony..…..Ga eul? Ga eul?" Jan di said as she answered the phone.

However, Ga eul didn't hear a word because the phone had slipped out of her hand and unto the floor as she stared at a picture of Yi Jeong on the TV screen…So Yi Jeong. She had a let a convict into her house…

At that same moment Yi jeong groaned and sat upright on the couch and looked at the TV


	4. Chapter 4

Before Ga eul could let out a window shattering scream. Yi Jeong had already grabbed her and covered her mouth and fear overcame her as quickly as the goose bumps. She struggled and tried to pull herself from his grasps but he was stronger and her struggling proved useless. This weekend was proving to be extremely emotional for her. What if he decided to kill her? She hadn't got the chance to say goodbye to anyone…..Or forgive Soo Pyo….. She would never have that beautiful house filled with her kids and a loving husband…She would never be able to get herself a puppy…..She did the only thing that she could do at that point. She cried.

Yi Jeong was focusing on the door to her apartment and was bewildered when he felt her tears on his hand that was covering her mouth. He smiled softly at her which scared her even more. "Ga eul yang…..you have to trust me…Always with the dramatic, im not going to do anything to you….." he couldn't help but give a low chuckle "You will be able to get a puppy. Relax"

How did he know she was thinking about getting a puppy? She looked at him now more out of curiosity than fear. He released her from his grasp and whispered "Please…don't scream…." He run to her room and returned with what looked like her bed sheet which was holding together some stuff but she couldn't see.

He dumped the stuff right in front of her "Ga eul yang, you need to trust me. Please take this and go down the fire escape…..Please…I will be right behind you….."

"How in the world am I supposed to trust you? You are a convict! A man on the run! Do you honestly think I am just going to do anything you say! I'm calling Soo Pyo!" She dashed for the phone that she had left on the floor.

"Hmph! Now you've done it" Yi Jeong replied with an irritated look. At that same moment there was a knock on the door

"Yo!, Is this the residence of Chu Ga eul?" A voice from behind the door said. That did not sound like your average delivery guy or mailman. The voice sounded fierce, menacing and his use of the foreign slang made Ga eul not so eager to find out what was behind Door number 1. Trapped between a weird sounding delivery guy and a convict who thinks he is an angel and can maybe read minds. Yi Jeong looked at her pleadingly with big eyes and lifted the bundle of wrapped in her bed sheet to her and pointed to the fire escape. Chu Ga eul turned to look at the fire escape and noticed her car keys on the coffee table next to the bullet she had removed from Yi Jeong's head and the pliers. Hmm…Maybe if she could just get to her car before Yi Jeong got down from the fire escape she would be Scot-free (without consequences).

She nodded at him and began to climb out of the window unto the fire escape. She heard a loud thump and saw the man who was standing behind the door and was glad she stuck with the crazy angel convict…guy. The man had hair about the same length as Yi jeong's but was a little shorter and had a reddish hue. He was wearing a black coat and black leather gloves.

"Ga eul yang! GO!" Yi Jeong shouted at her.

The man who had just knocked down her door was looking at Yi Jeong in what looked like…fear?

"You are supposed to be dead…" the guy muttered mostly to himself than Yi Jeong

"Woo Bin…Listen t-"

Deciding the conversation going on wasn't as important as her safety, Ga eul continued to climb down the fire escape frantically. She dropped the bundle of stuff in the sheet on the floor and tried to jump of the last bit of the fire escape which proved extremely difficult considering she was wearing her bedroom slippers. She said a silent prayer to God that she had changed into shorts and a T-shirt instead of staying in her bathrobe as she would have usually done and a prayer for safety as she jumped to the ground.

"Ouch!" She had scraped her ankle and knee

"Ga eul yang! Are you alright? Wait for me there…I'm coming down!"

"Wait for you…Not if I can help it" She mumbled. She got up quickly and began to half run half limp to her car. Her determination to reach her car made her fail to notice the two bulky guys in sunglasses leaning on the Black Jeep Parked right next to her.

She fumbled with her keys in her haste to unlock the car door.

"Ms. Chu?"

"Hmmm?…what? What?" She said rudely and turned to see who was calling her. A handkerchief with some funny smelling scent covered her mouth. I bet that's the thing she always so in movies that made people pass out. A few things registered before she blacked out. Yi Jeong calling out her name. The sound of punches. Someone lifting her and putting her in the backseat of a car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I totally forgot to add a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter so I'm doing it now.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Hope you all like this chapter and I would like to say a personal thank you to pers3as for reviewing all my chapters so far and encouraging me to continue writing Thank you!

This chapter is a flashback of Yi Jeong before he became a guardian angel

_Seoul, South Korea, 1711_

_Yi jeong loathed them; All of them. He hated the way the flaunted their money and wealth by buying ships they will never said on, horses they will never ride and dresses with enough material to clothe a family of five. He stood grimly by the walls of the palace, today he was supposed to be serving the people he hated most. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. Thank God he was such a good potter because he had no idea how he would have survived living in constant servitude to the wealthy at least all he had to do was make the occasional vase or pot for Master Hee Young but today there was a huge party for his niece's release into society and they needed everyone to serve. _

"_You there! Bring me some water" Yi Jeong mental grumbling was interrupted and he nodded obediently at the man who was standing close to the banisters of the huge staircase and quickly brought him a cup of water. The man seemed to in his twenties and from his growing mustache and ripped muscled he could tell that he was either training to be a solider or already was one. He waited patiently for the man to finish gulping down the liquid and identified him as Hyun Bin._

"_Introducing our debutante for the evening Miss Chu Ga eul, daughter of the late Master Chu Jung Hoon and Madam Chu Ga In" A voice rang out from the top of the staircase and there she was._

_Yi Jeong forgot how to breath as she took in the young debutante. Her hair was pinned up and lined with silver studs that even he could see glistening from the bottom of the stairs. She wore a Strapless pale pink gown with a flair that looked like pink clouds or waves all the way down to her feet. She smiled nervously at the crowd below and Yi Jeong was completely blown away. His heart stopped and then began to beat uncontrollably as she began to make her way down the staircase. _

"_Move boy!" The butler mumbled at him, pulling him out of the way and into the kitchen away from the beautiful debutante. _

Yi Jeong smiled remembering the first time had laid eyes on Ga eul. It was the 5th October 1711. Autumn. He chuckled fondly at how she had recounted the story to him later on when they had becom-. Yi Jeong's thoughts were interrupted from a groan in the backseat. He turned to look at Ga eul, the drug seemed to be wearing off. He wanted to brush away the hair that covered her face and kiss but that wasn't his purpose here and his time with her would soon run out and he would become her angel again and he would be back to watching her from a distance…protecting her….loving her…... He couldn't stay with her even if he wanted to.

_He had been sitting in the kitchen for at least an hour. The head butler didn't want Yi jeong serving outside again and had confined him to kitchen duty. The chefs had confined him to a chair near the exit of the kitchen because it was obvious Yi Jeong didn't know the first thing about cooking. He didn't mind. He was still thinking about the girl….He snuck out of the kitchen. They didn't need him after all….He walked through the gardens that Master Hee Young's wife spent at least 3 hours a day working on. It had been decorated for the event even though no one would come outside during the ball. He walked towards the round garden gazebo it was now adorned with tiny lanterns that gave it a warm buzz and surrounded by snowbell flowers. He plucked one flower from a nearby tree and played with it in his fingers. To his surprise there was already someone there…in his usual seat. The girl's back faced him and he could see the low cut of the back of her gown and the corset like design of the back of her gown which flowed down to pink clouds….or waves. He was surprised to see the debutante here reading. Reading? Wasn't it her ball? Suddenly she turned to face him standing up quickly then she smiled shyly and he was completely gone._

_The rest you can say was history…They fell in love, although Yi Jeong had to work pretty hard to get her to break the rules….breaking the rules. It was never Ga eul's style._

He slowed down the car and stopped next to a park that was filled with kids trying to fly kites, young couples having picnics and old ladies feeding the ducks in the pond. Ga eul was waking up and he didn't want her to freak out whilst he was driving besides he had no idea where he was going and he was pretty sure his leg needed to be bandaged from the tousle he had with the guys that tried to kidnap her. I'm grateful Woo Bin stopped them, although I am not sure why but I wasn't going to hang around. He told me it wasn't me he was after back in Ga eul's inn but I think I totally threw him off when I told him I knew what his situation was about and how he had to get Ga eul to make up for his father's debt. That threw him off. Yi Jeong chuckled to himself. I'm not too sure how I knew that either I guess God was just providing what I needed to get back to Ga eul safely. Ga eul began to sit up in the back seat and then shifted her eyes frantically trying to figure out where she was.

"Well….Welcome back sleepy head!" She let out a gasps when she looked at me that made me look around frantically "What? What?"

"Oh my God, What happened to your face?" She pulled out first aid kit from underneath the driver's seat and climbed into the passenger seat in front. She begun to dab the cut Yi Jeong had on the right side of his lip

"Always such a lollipop for wounded men.." Yi Jeong chuckled.

She smiled weakly and silent tears begun to slide down her face.

"Ga eul yang, please don't cry…"

"How can I not cry? I don't know what the heck is going on! Some guys just drugged me, another guy broke into my house and broke my door, I took a bullet out of your head, you are a wanted man but also an angel, I hit you with my car, I fought with Soo Pyo…" She paused to sniff "this weekend seems surreal…" and continued weeping

"What am I supposed to do now!"

"_What am I supposed to do now?" Ga eul screamed at the lifeless body of Yi Jeong in her arms as tears streamed down her face. She caressed his face even though and kissed his face several times as if they would bring back her soulmate. Her hands were soiled with his blood from his gunshot wound. She glared at the man she was supposed to marry who held the gun that killed Yi Jeong, cursing him. She cried and cried for hours and days. Yi Jeong had become her guardian angel and he also cried. Seeing the pain he caused was more pain than he could bear but not seeing her at all was more painful. He couldn't comfort her, she couldn't feel his angel hugs or kisses and soon she became an empty shell. She didn't sing anymore, she didn't read anymore, she walked around like a ghost, she didn't laugh or smile and eventually everyone gave up on her. Yi Jeong pleaded with God "My Lord, make her forget, let the light come back to her eyes. Let her forget about me, allow her to sing and dance and read. Let her forget so she can love again" _

_Archangel Michael appeared to Yi Jeong "Because you were killed in murder you will not be reincarnated** you will forever for centuries to come be just her guardian angel. She on the other hand will be reincarnated every century. Making her forget you will affect her in ways I cannot predict. What she will become of her future is not up to me but God has heard you and she will forget"_

_And just like that Ga eul forgot about Yi Jeong completely even though there were still traces of him all around her; The necklace he gave her on her 19__th__ birthday, How she had begun using snowbell flowers for bookmarks. "It's better this way, it's better this way" He repeated to himself. He would continue to protect her for centuries to come because he still loved her more than anything in the world._

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and her tears soaked the sleeve of his shirt "It's okay, Ga eul yang…I'm here now and I will continue to protect you." He stroked her long wavy hair he couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms….finally. He could feel her warmth and she smelt like cherry blossoms or roses…..He had missed doing this.

She pulled away from him "Thanks….." She sniffed and said with a weak smile "You smell like coffee"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's been like two weeks! Please forgive me! It took me such a long time because I had to change a lot of things because I felt like I was beginning to write a whole new story for Woo Bin instead of a sub story. I hope you like this chapter! Hope you are not frustrated with the length of the chapters

This chapter is a little of Woo Bin's backstory and the reason why he was looking for Ga eul. I promise the next chapter will have the short conversation Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had in the apartment and how they know each other!

Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of _AN ANGEL FOR_ _AUTUMN!_ Dramatic huh?

She smiled at him nervously realizing that she had just hugged a stranger but she was comforted by his words and the warmth that he offered with his hug and was surprised when he burst out into laughter at Ga eul's comment about his very recently acquired coffee scent courtesy of Ga eul of course.

"At least I don't smell like some weird drug that makes people pass out" He teased

Ga eul stuck out her tongue in response but Yi Jeong was already closing the car door behind him and walking past the front of the car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she screamed out at him half scared that he was going to abandoned her in some strange place and half concerned that he was actually a little crazy and had forgotten that his name had just been plastered all over the news a few hours ago.

He leans on the passenger side of the car and gives Ga eul a dazzling smile "Breakfast…I don't know about you but I am starved. There is a hot dog stand right there in the park" and he points to a red and yellow cart with a huge banner that read CHI'S HOT DOGS .

"Are you crazy? You are going to get recognized! Get back in the car! I can go get it!" She screamed in frustration.

"Oh come on Ga eul, I doubt the man over there watched the announcement. He has probably been out here working for a while."

"I hope you are right but you have to wear these" she hands him the dark sunglasses she had in her glove compartment of her car "and tousle your hair a little"

"Ooo I like these sunglasses it make me look like a detective or a celebrity like Jang Tae Kyung…or was it Hwung Tae Kyung"

Ga eul smiled then giggled in amusement. Since when did angels watch TV series? She loved that series with Jang Geun-suk and she had followed it faithfully every Friday night. Before she could even ask how angels knew about TV series Yi Jeong was already of her about 5 feet introducing himself to an old looking lady. "I'm so going to go to jail for hosting a fugitive" she mumbled to herself and walked briskly to Yi jeong before he introduced himself to the nearest police officer

Woo Bin followed them being careful not to be spotted by them. The target and Yi Jeong were now laughing and eating hot dogs at the Tapgol Park. He sat down on a nearby bench in frustration. Why was he even in this mess? Why did that creep need to get rid of such an innocent looking girl? How was Yi Jeong involved? He may have been Prince Song but he was no murderer, the most he had done was break a few noses and bones but he had never killed anyone especially not girls. He remembered how eventually his fellow henchmen had giving him the nickname "No Bones" during their underground fight battles…friendly fight battles, of course, for training. He thought back to the night that was the beginning of this mess.

_It was a regular Friday night for Woo Bin. He could feel the bass from the music that blasted out of the massive speakers in the nightclub. The girls around him giggled and caressed his face and hair in attempts to bring his attention to them. He and his friends had decided to make an appearance tonight at the new nightclub. "Ravenous" they called it. He wasn't really in the mood. He watched the people on the dance floor from the VIP section of the club as people grinded against each other as though their lives depended on it in the sickening neon pink light of the dance floor. Usually he would be a part of the madness dancing, flirting with girls but lately the routine of his life was beginning to frustrate him. As usual, he had an underground battle with a prominent Korean fighter coming from America. He didn't even bother to learn the names of his opponents anymore. Suddenly the club became suffocating._

_He pulled away from the girls, turned to his friends and mumbled "See you guys later." He grabbed his black leather jacket and started heading towards the exit before anyone could stop him. He knew he wasn't going to show up at the fight and he knew if he didn't give an explanation why he was going to pay for it either from his father or the blow it will have on his rep. The fresh air from outside the club was definitely what he needed. He sat on the curb just in front of the club and got his cellphone. Time to do a little damage control. Woo Bin called his best fighter "Yo! Lee Hwang I need you to sub for me at the battle tonight, make-up something….anything…tell them I won't fight until they have beaten my best fighter" _

He looked up to make sure the girl and Yi jeong were still in his line of sight. He couldn't afford to lose them. He needed the girl. He thought back to that evening and smiled a little there was at least one thing that happened that day that made him smile.

_He walked briskly to his car and quickly backed out of the parking lot for the club. He laughed at how shocked his mother would be seeing him at home before 10pm. _

_He waited patiently for the first traffic light to turn green when all of a sudden…_

_BAM!_

_A black Lexus had bummed into the back of his car. He got out of his car quickly to face the driver and wasn't surprised to see a girl with short black hair that suited her petite face perfectly. She was wearing black trousers with heels, a green loose blouse with a jacket over it. Female drivers._

"_Yah! How can you stop in the middle of the road like that" she screamed at him. Wait! Why was she screaming at him? He pointed casually to the red light. That shut the girl up quickly._

"_Oh! I didn't see that…..I guess it's my fault…HEY! Don't look so smug it could happen to anyone" she walked closer to him and for a minute he thought she was going to punch him "Here is my business card, I pay for the car repairs"_

Woo Bin laughed at the memory that was the only thing he had been able to find amusing in the past 3 days. That girl sure was something….but that was quickly forgotten when things got complicated when he got home.

_There was no one at home when he finally got home which was weird. His mum hardly ever went out and his dad would have told him if he was going to any business trip. As he searched the premises of his home he received a call from an unusual number. _

"_Anneyeonghaseyo"_

"_Mr Song…or what do they call you these days…Prince Song…..I have a proposition for you and I believe you are the best man for the job considering it's your father that isn't fulfilling his end of our bargain…. I need you to bring me a Miss Chu Ga Eul."_

"_And what makes you think I am going to do as you say" Woo Bin retorted _

_The voice on the other side of the line laughed 'Then consider yourself an orphan" and at that point he could hear his mum shouting and cursing. _

"_OMMA!" Woo Bin screamed into the phone "LET HER GO! WHERE IS MY FATHER!"_

"_You are not in the position to be making demands. Bring the girl to me and I will release your parents. You have two weeks. I will be waiting at the South Pier Warehouse at 10pm. Don't be late"_

_Click! The phone went dead._

_Woo Bin stared blankly at his phone. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay…My laptop crashed and it tok a while to recover all my stuff and when I finally did get it back I was thrown back into college! It's been a stressful couple of months. I can't promise I will update often but I will try to make my chapters much longer than I usually do….I have no idea how long this fic will be. I feel like it may go past 20 chapters because we haven't even met the rest of F4 and we are on the 7****th**** chapter! **

**Please don't hate me for taking so long to update! Hope you like this chapter! If anything is confusing please feel free to inbox me… Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

It wasn't hard to track her down. There was nothing special about her. She was a 24 year old teacher and librarian from a small town just outside of Seoul. So what in the world did that bastard want with her? And why did he give him two weeks to get her? He was grateful for the time but its not like she lived in a mansion with 24 hour protection. Bringing her to the bastard could have been done in a day. He had never really thought about it until he had met So Yi Jeong in her apartment who was supposed to be dead. He hoped at least he was right in trusting this guy at least he seemed nice to the halmeoni [grandma]. He thought back to the short conversation they had in the apartment.

"You are supposed to be dead…" the guy muttered mostly to himself than Yi Jeong

"Woo Bin…Listen to me. You don't have to do this. Think about it what would a mob master want with a 24 year old librarian from a small town. There is something wrong just give me some time to figure it out and I promise to help you."

"You are supposed to be dead. You had hired some of my men as bodyguards and they were knocked out and found you with a bullet to your head when they got up. I was there last night…I saw your dead body! This isn't possible….." Woo Bin run his hands through his thick reddish hair. "I must be going insane….." he mumbled and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Listen….you have to trust me. I am not the bad guy here. I'm just trying to protect her….Just trust me…I promise I will help…when I know what the heck is going on…."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Woo Bin looked up at him staring at him and analyzing him to see if he looked trustworthy.

"She will be going back home soon. Give me about a week to figure out what is going on." Yi Jeong scanned Ga eul's kitchen and saw her cellphone. "Here…let me send you her number and take yours. I will keep you upda- "

There was a loud crash outside the window. Before Woo Bin could even respond Yi Jeong was halfway out the window shouting "Ga eul yang! Are you alright? Wait for me there…I'm coming down!"

It was obvious to anyone that Yi jeong cared about that girl. Woo Bin walked out the door in with an expression of shock and disbelief. He was never going to complain about his routine life if he managed to save his parents. In the car park he noticed one of his henchmen struggling with Yi Jeong and the other placing the girl in the car.

"Leave him. Let's go" He signed to his henchmen. The henchman struggling with Yi Jeong immediately dropped him. "Let the girl go too…."

He turned to Yi jeong with a hard stare "One week…..If you even attempt to run I will find you and I will not take it easy on you….Don't underestimate me I will not be played for a fool…..A week."

Yi Jeong nodded and carefully carried Ga eul out of the black Jeep into the back seat of her car.

"Thank you" Yi jeong said to Woo Bin with a small smile and quickly drove off.

Woo Bin turned his attention back to his henchmen. "Go back home. I will follow them myself."

He just hoped a week will be enough time for Yi Jeong to make sense of this mess he has found himself in.

The leaves on the trees were beginning to change colour signaling the start of autumn. The park was swarmed with all sorts of people. There was a family of 4 having a picnic, a father and son trying to fly a kite, old ladies feeding the birds and a young couple holding hands and giggling with affection and a birthday party at the hut in the middle of the park. Yi jeong and Ga eul were looking for somewhere to sit down to eat their hot dogs

"I have to say I didn't think hot dogs would taste this good. I don't know how I feel about the mustard though…" Yi Jeong said as he tried to brush of the mustard on the rest of his hot dog with a tiny piece of bread.

Ga eul laughed "I cannot believe you have never tried a hot dog before and how can you not like mustard! The hot dog isn't complete without it!" Yi jeong smiled showing of his dimple that Ga eul was now extremely observant of without losing his concentration on getting rid of every bit of mustard on his half bitten hot dog. "You are the strangest man I have ever met…I hope you know that….Hey! There is a free bench" She said running towards the free bench under a pink flower tree.

They sat down and finished their hot dogs in silence.

"This is really beautiful and peaceful I wish I could stay here, close my eyes and pretend the last 24 hours didn't just happen"

Yi Jeong faked a loud sigh "Thank you for wishing you could wipe out my existence" He glanced at her and laughed a little. "It's okay…..I understand why. I wish I could close my eyes and pretend it's the 5th of October…..."

"5th October?...What's so special about that day?" Ga eul asked with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"That my friend is a story for another day…. and then maybe you can tell me about that Son Pyog or whatever his name is…..Come on we should get going…" He replied with a very distant tone. He picked up the empty tissues that held their hot dogs and dumped it in the closest bin

"It's Soo Pyo, not Son Pyog" Ga eul said half-heartedly knowing the subject about the importance of that date was closed. He was now walking ahead from her heading for the car

"So where are we going?"

"I have to get back home. It's back to the classroom and there is a library I have to sort out….Don't you have somewhere to go…maybe a relative or something"

He turned around suddenly and grabbed her two hands in his and held it in a prayer like fashion "Ga eul yang….please….I don't have anywhere else to go. Just let me stay with you…Give me about a week and I promise if you want me to leave I will leave without a word or plea." He stared directly into her eyes hoping she would see his sincerity.

"Urgh….Don't give me those puppy eyes. Fine….but you better start thinking of a story to tell my friends. I live in a small town and can you imagine the kind of rumors that will go around when I, soon to be married, Ga eul is making a man stay with her for a week! " She looked mortified from the thought as she realized just how true her words were. "The ride there is about 2 hours you better start getting creative. Very creative." She said with a glare that would make Woo Bin look less intimidating.

Ga eul had been driving for an hour and a half and the closer she got to her hometown the more nervous she became. Yi Jeong had been silent the whole car ride and after about 45 minutes had fallen asleep. She drove aggressively of the road and stopped the car This was not going to work. This was going to be a disaster. Someone in her town was bound to recognize him. Soo Pyo was going to kill her. She was going to end up in jail. She groaned and gently leaned against the wheel and let out deep breaths.

"Are we there yet?" Yi Jeong said in almost a child-like voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Ga eul yang what are we doing here…Are you tired? Do you want me to drive?"

"No! I don't want you to drive. What are you going to tell people!"

"Don't worry…..Things will work out. I been thinking of how this would work because I obviously cannot lie….It's against His commandments but I'm sure we will be fine…You need to trust me" He tried to hold his laughter since Ga eul looked even more mortified with angel flaring in her eyes. She seemed to be struggling to decide whether she should be angry t Yi jeong or worried about what lay ahead.

"Ga eul yang….Trust me" He said holding her hands again and staring directly into her eyes. Ga eul sighed and pulled away her hands grumbling something about wearing a blindfold or pulling out his eyes and started the engine.

They arrived in her little suburb 10 minutes after one. No one was expecting Ga eul to be back from her weekend in the city with Soo Pyo. Ga eul silently prayed luck was on her side as she struggled to find the keys to her front door in hopes her nosy neighbors would not notice that she had brought home a man who obviously wasn't Soo Pyo. She focused on trying to open her door quickly. "Ah! Finally" she exclaimed in glee before turning to gesture at Yi Jeong to come in. Yi Jeong, however, was now in a deep conversation with none other than Yoon Min Ji, the nosy neighbor. Yoon Min Ji was a middle aged woman who could easily be described as the town gossip. She was generally very good natured and didn't gossip to spite people or make their lives more difficult. She just talked too much. She had black medium-length wavy hair and liked to wear sun hats. Yoon Min Ji had one son who was a pediatrician in the local hospital.

"Ga eul ah, you are back early! Soo Pyo must be busy! Now, who is the charming young fellow?" Park Min Ji said her eyes gleaming with curiosity. Ga eul was sure Yi Jeong had already introduced himself to her considering they were just speaking moments ago. Ga eul knew Park Min Ji too well and knew the real question she wanted to ask was "Who is this man to you?"

"Erhh.….that's myyy-y distannt cousin?…..I-II bumped into him in Seoul…. not "we-ell" eno-ugh to travel…. staying with me for a couple of days… ….Have to go now Min ji..See you later."

She grabbed Yi jeong's hand, dragged him into her house and shut the door before Min ji could say another word.

Yi Jeong laughed "You were never good at lying…"

Ga eul glared at him hoping she could vaporize him with her eyes causing Yi jeong to abruptly stop laughing

"Seems like word about your 'distant cousin' is spreading round fast" Yi jeong commented pointing out the window at Park Min Ji animatedly talking to two other females one older lady and other who looked about Ga eul's age.


End file.
